


Laying Claim

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Soulless Protector [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: sam x reader
Series: Soulless Protector [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413268
Kudos: 8





	Laying Claim

In all your life, you had never been in the back of a cop car. So, as you were driving down the street, you couldn’t help but panic a little. Thankfully, you weren’t under arrest, so you weren’t in handcuffs.

Pulling up to the station, you were let out, and led to an interview room. There sat Dean, Sam, and another police officer. “What’s going on, Dean?” You asked, scared.

“Apparently, he was falsely arrested. None of the witnesses that the police spoke to even mentioned you.” He explained. “They didn’t know anything about you until I brought you up.”

“So, why am I here?” You asked as they motioned for you to sit.

The officer was the one to answer this time. “To answer a few questions about that night. If you’re up to it?”

You nodded. “Of course. I was there when they arrested Sam. I couldn’t understand why. I even told the officer he was defending me.”

The officer furrowed his brows. “That wasn’t in the arrest report.” He looked up at you. “And you’re positive that you said it out loud?”

“Yes!” You insisted. “I was confused why he was being arrested, and said he was defending me.”

Sam smirked as he watched your cheeks turn pink. You were getting frustrated, and he could tell.

* * *

After you’d finally answered all their questions, many of them multiple times, in different words, you walked out of the police station with Sam, and Dean. “We’ll meet you at the car.” Sam told Dean, earning a small nod. Once he was out of earshot, Sam’s eyes moved to your. “You’re coming back to my house.” He said simply. “Don’t bother arguing. We need to talk, and that’s where you’re safest. If that detestable JP sent his thugs after you, that is.”

“His… _thugs_?” You asked.

Sam turned and started moving towards the car, not answering your question.

Sighing, you followed. “Fine. Guess I’m going back to Sam’s house.” You muttered.

* * *

Dean dropped the two of you off, and said he would stay at a local hotel. Apparently, spending too much time together didn’t end well. You followed him into the house, putting your bag on the couch. “I’m sorry I got you fired.” You told him.

He shrugged. “Don’t be.” Sam told you, moving towards his liquor cabinet. “Drink?” He offered. You shook your head, so he downed a bit of whiskey and put it away. Licking his lips, he moved over to you. He was so close that you could almost feel his body heat.

“Mr. Winchester?” You breathed.

His arm wrapped around your waist, pulling your body flush to his. “I don’t know why, but the thought of another man laying a hand on you _enrages_ me.” Sam whispered against your skin, his nose running up your jaw. “The thought of you ever gasping anyone else’s name makes me want to rip them apart.” He growled, his other hand gripping your hip.

Your hands were on his biceps, your eyes fluttering closed. His words were making it hard not to let out a whimper.

“You’re _mine_.” He told you before kissing your neck. “I lay claim on you.” Sam moved to look at you. Opening your eyes, your chest was heaving. The look on his face did you in, making your eyes dart to his lips, and back to his eyes. His lips came crashing down on yours as he lifted you, your legs wrapping around his waist.

“Sam?” You panted, moving your lips from his. He looked at you, brows furrowed. “Don’t stop.” You grinned.


End file.
